Love at First Concussion
by StoryTeller1904
Summary: Bella wakes up to an Adonis of a doctor after being knocked out by a Frisbee, they have an instant connection but once she is all patched up and has left the hospital she thinks she will never see him again, that is until a noisy neighbour moves into to the apartment below Bella's. Will she fall madly in love with the pancake flipping doctor or will she be unable to trust him.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow, Oh God that hurt like a bi…big pain!" I yelped, just recovering in time to not teach my nieces another swear word. The last time that happened Rose almost killed me, Emmett on the other hand found it hilarious and just stood and watched while I sat there with Rose towering over me yelling about how stupid I could be.

"Were you going to say a bad word Auntie B" lily said as she came in with red smeared all around her mouth and cheeks, closely followed by violet who was in a similar state only with a less vibrant pink. "What? No of course not" I mumbled awkwardly as they eyed me suspiciously, I never quite understood how a 5 year old and a 3 year old could make me feel so uncomfortable with just a look, they definitely get it from their mother.

"Why may I ask, are both your faces covered in…wait is that my lipstick?" I asked, they both looked nervously at each other before lily stepped forward "Well we were playing like you said while you made breakfast and we may have accidently ended up in your room and then accidently found you lipstick then accidently…" "Okay okay I get it, it was all an accident" they both nodded agreeing with me before running off to the breakfast bar and getting stuck in to the breakfast I had just made. I went to my bedroom to assess the damage only to find 2 used up lipsticks and a mark on my bed sheets. O_h well could have been a lot worse!_

"Come on girls, you've got five minutes or I'm leaving without you!" I yelled from the front door of my apartment. "Coming" they called in unison. They both come tumbling round the corner wearing matching blue dresses with daisies all over them, they're so cute they remind me of me and Em when we were younger, not that we wore the same cloths just how close they are to each other. Lily is so protective of Violet; her being the oldest, Emmett has always been like that with me nut way more annoying.

_I remember in High school he used to scare all the boys away who ever came near me, I thought it would be better when he went to college but he always came to visit and all the guys just continued to stay away. Apart from this one guy Mike Newton. I thought he was this great guy because he wasn't afraid of my brother, so after we dated for like 2 months and he asked me to come to his house one weekend when his parents were out of town I agreed, Knowing exactly what we were going to do. That night we slept together and when I got to school that Monday all of his friends were laughing and all the popular girl were mumbling things like slut or whore. When I approached Mike and asked him what the hell he was talking about all he said was "I won" I later found out that he had made a bet with Tyler Crowley that he could get me to sleep with him before spring break._

_I skipped school and phoned the only person I could think of: Emmett! He came home that evening and when I woke up the next morning he was gone, I missed school that day and Emmett came home around lunch. The next day when I went to school I saw Mike, he had a black eye a bruise on his chin and a cut lip; he limped over and told me how sorry he was for what he did. That afternoon when I got home I had a huge go at Emmett and later that evening I gave him a huge hug, I knew I could always count on my brother to protect me._

"So where do you want to go?" I asked them both as I zipped up there coats. "The park! The park!" they both shouted, "Okay but you guys can play chase by yourselves this time, the last time I played it with you guys I nearly died of exhaustion!" "How about we play hide and seek instead?" violet asked as we walked down the street to the park "I suppose that's reasonable" I agreed.

We finished the ten minute walk to the park and they began running off after telling me it I'm on it first. I stood and began to count to ten "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 ready or not here I come" I yelled. As I took my hands from my eyes and turned around to begin my search and searing pain shot through the top of my forehead before I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again there was a bright white light blinding me and my head was pounding like a Bitch, when my eyes adjusted to the light I turned to see the most astonishingly beautiful set of emerald green eyes which belonged to a god like man with copper brown hair a strong chiselled jaw and the most perfect build!


	2. Chapter 2

_When I opened my eyes again there was a bright white light blinding me and my head was pounding like a Bitch, when my eyes adjusted to the light I turned to see the most astonishingly beautiful set of emerald green eyes which belonged to a god like man with copper brown hair a strong chiselled jaw and the most perfect build!_

_-x-_

"I bet myself you had beautiful eyes, looks like I won" Said the Adonis in a voice like liquid honey, he suddenly shook his head and cleared his throat "ugh sorry…You gave those girls of yours quite the scare. They haven't stopped talking since you got here" he said an adorable gracing his gorgeous cheeks. _Can cheeks be gorgeous?well either way his are!_ I realise I was staring at him and fought to fill the awkward silence "here?"I asked recovering enough from his beauty to form one 4 letter world. "Oh right, your at the hospital you were knocked out by a Frisbee. I'm Doctor Cullen. Now that you're awake would you mind if I examine you?" _yes please!_ "Yes" it came out as a high pitched squeak.

I sat up straight from the examining table I was previously led on while Dr Cullen went to his desk to grab something. He came back over and stood directly in front of me, he held up his finger and told me to look at it while he shone the light in front of my eyes, "so how old are your daughters? "he asked "my daughters? Oh you mean Lily and Violet! There not my kids there my brothers" "Oh good" Dr Cullen said sounding relived "what do you mean good?" I ask the ends of my lips turning up "oh well…I umm…I just thought that…never mind" he stuttered. "So do you have any kids…a wife or girlfriend…boyfriend" I asked before I could stop myself, I felt my cheeks begin to warm up. With my eyes now free I directed them to the floor out of sheer embarrassment. "Nope no kids, wife, girlfriends or even boyfriend for that matter!" he said whilst chuckling, I looked up and repeated what he previously said "Oh good" he looked at me with a breath taking grin.

We were staring at each other for a little while before we were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Dr Cullen? There are two incredibly cute and very lively young ladies out here wondering if they may come and see how the patient is doing. Shall I send them in?" the nurse said after she opened the door, "yes thank you Angela" he replied "go on in girls" she spoke over her shoulder. Before I knew if Lily and Violet came bounding into the room "Auntie B are you okay I was so waweed about you" violet said as I picked her up and she buried her head in my neck "yes sweetheart I'm fine, I just got a boo boo on my head but Doctor Cullen here is gonna make it all better okay!" I looked up and Dr Cullen as I said this he had an adoring look in his eyes. "Yes I am, how would you two young ladies feel about assisting me with helping your Aunt?" he asked them with a serious look on his face but I could see the glint in his eyes.

"YES!" they both shouted at the same time. "Alrighty then, first we need to look at the..." "Boo boo!" violet interrupted "yes the boo boo!" lily got up on the table and began to examine the cut on my forehead which great intensity for a 5 year old "and them what?" she asked. "well it doesn't look like it will need stitches and it doesn't look like you have a concussion so we can bandage you up and you should be all good to go" Dr Cullen said, I felt my giddiness from before deflate rapidly as I realised I would have to leave and say goodbye and most likely never see this kind gorgeous man again! "Oh!" was all I said, it seemed like I wasn't the only one who looked slightly saddened by this as the previous smile that once graced Dr Cullen's had disappeared.

With the help of Dr Violet and Dr Lily I was all patched up and ready to go I grabbed my bag and the three of I headed towards the door "thank you Dr Cullen" "please call me Edward and no need to thank me its kind of my job" he said as we both laughed an awkward laugh "well we better be going then girls what do you say…" "thank you Edward" they sung in unison "you are both very welcome". "Well I guess this is goodbye then!" "yeah I guess so, it was really nice to meet you Miss Swan" "Bella my names Bella" "Bella" he repeated with a small smile on his lips. The girls gave one final wave and we were off. I felt like I just had something within my grasp and now its gone, the first time in a while where I've felt like I really had a connection with a guy and I just…leave! "I liked Edward he was really nice and sort of beautiful" Lily announced "me too Lily, me too"

We went out for dinner before we went home, when we arrived home the girls immediately pestered me for the ice cream I promised them at the restaurant, I prepared a bowl each for them and went to sit down before the phone rang. "Hello!" "Bella its your Favourite Brother!"Emmett yelled into the phone "you're my only brother Em!" I chuckled into the phone "well how are you?" "Oh I'm Fine thank you!" I answered nervously into the phone hoping he wouldn't ask about my day, no such luck! "so what did you get up to today?" "Oh well…we took a nice trip to the hospital!" "Oh come on Bella not again, what happened to you this time" he sounded exasperated "Hey! I never even said it was me!" "Bella its always you. So tell me did you slip and hit your head on the toilet again" "hey that was one time and that was your fault! If you hadn't got drunk and peed all over the floor that wouldn't have happened. And if you must know I was hit in the head by a Frisbee!" a bellowing laugh came from the other end of the phone. I hear Rose ask what was going on and then her join in with the laughter once Emmett filled her in, "do you mind not laughing at you own sisters expense?" "Sorry bells! So how are my girls?" "There great! Hey girls Daddy's on the phone do you want to talk to him?" I called over to them. They both came tumbling over, I put the phone on loud speaker and left it on the coffee table so they could talk. I left them to it and decided to start on the dishes.

As I started on the dishes and irritating drilling sound came from bellow my apartment, to begin with I though nothing of it, thinking it would go away soon. But it was persistent and continued to go on, after only ten minutes I had had enough and decided to go and find out what it was and who was responsible of it. "Girls stay here and stay on the phone to mommy and daddy okay! I'm just going down stairs to sort out that noise" "okay!" they said in unison before continuing their conversation with their parents.

I made my way to the floor below and worked out which apartment the noise was coming from, its door was wide open and there was some moving boxes outside the door. I walked up to the open door and knocked. "Hello?" I called "oh hi! Can I help you?" said a small beautiful pixie like woman with short black hair and stunning green eyes that seemed almost familiar. "err yeah hi I'm Bella I live in the apartment above yours…" I was interrupted with a mans voice yelling "who's at the door Alice" At this point the noise had stopped and out came from one of the rooms the last person I expected to see. "Bella!" "Edward" I said unable to keep the grin from my face! It seemed I wasn't the only one.

"You two know each other" the Pixie who I now know is called Alice said "umm yeah I met Bella here at the hospital today after she was hit in the head by a…Frisbee was it?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face "yes it was and I would be very happy if we could keep that to ourselves, its bad enough having to walk around with a plaster on my head! I don't need people knowing the story behind it" I said as the both of them laughed. "Well why don't you come in Bella" Alice asked "Oh I would love to but I have my nieces upstairs, I was actually wondering if you could maybe keep the noise down? I don't want to sound rude but I'm going to be putting lily and violet to bed soon and they're not going to be able to sleep with the noise ""Of course sorry about that I was just putting up some shelves to help get Eddie here settled in" "Your moving in here?" I asked feeling about ready to burst "uh huh" Edward replied. "well that's great I guess I should be going then" "it was nice meeting you Bella!" "it was nice meeting you too Alice, Goodbye Edward" "Goodbye Bella".

As I made my way down the corridor I heard Edward call my name behind me I turned and saw him jogging towards me. "hello again" "hey, umm I was wondering if you weren't to busy maybe we could go out sometime or stay in whatever really just…do you maybe wanna do something with me sometime?" "I would love to! How about dinner tomorrow?" "I cant tomorrow night, I'm working a night shift!" "How about breakfast? You probably haven't got anything in yet and I promised the twins I would make pancakes!" "Pancakes huh?" I nodded "how can I say no to pancakes!" he said with that same breath taking grin that made my breathing hitch. "Great!" was all I said "until tomorrow then Bella" Edward said before leaning in and placing the most wonderful kiss n my cheek, as his lips made contact with my cheek a buzzed of electricity passed through us. I felt as though I was going to pass out "until tomorrow!" I breath out though he had already turned and left.


End file.
